Big Secret Wedding
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Pete finds out that Sam got married


TITLE: Big Secret Wedding 

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: G**

**SPOILERS: Season nine, Threads**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Pete finds out that Sam got married**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it.**

It was February the fourteenth; things had been busy that morning. It was not just Valentines Day but something big was going on at the Air Force Academy, with increased security personnel as well as a large number of Secret Service agents as well.

Pete was in Colorado Springs working on a case, when the guys at the station told him that something big was going on at the Academy.

"Really, any ideas about what's going on over there?"

"Nope, all I know is that it is hush, hush."

"Oh well, so where is the file you have for me?" they carried on with the case at hand.

A few days later there was a big write up about what had been going on at the Academy the previous Tuesday. Pete arrived at the Colorado Springs police department, still working on the case from the previous week. He was just about to open the door to the staff room when he heard,

"Hey, you know that big hush, hush thing going on last Tuesday over at the Air Force Academy?"

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"It was a wedding, my wife told me. She works at the papers, it's going to be in tomorrow's paper"

"So why was it a secret, who's wedding was it?"

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter"

Pete was shocked when he heard Sam's name mentioned and that she had married Jack. He remembered the last words he said to her at the house he had bought for them 'I hope you get what you want'

Now he knew why it took her two weeks to give him an answer. It was because Sam's heart belonged to Jack, he realized that now. Pete knew that Sam was shocked when she saw the ring, as well as needed time to answer. He should have known then that she was in love with someone else and he was second best. Then he heard them talking some more about the wedding.

"Did she say why it was hush, hush?"

"Yep, you know all the security that was going on out there and how tight it was?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it seems that they had a lot of Very Important People attending. There was the President and First Lady, all the top brass, Ambassadors, the Prime Minister and their wives, as well as other top brass from China, Britain, France, Russia and hundreds of other guests were there as well"

"Wow, that wedding must have cost a fortune"

"It did. I also found out that their goddaughter Cassandra Fraser had gotten them two months worth of lotto tickets for an engagement present, since they already had everything else. Remember the Christmas lotto? There was only one winner."

"No way, it was them"

"Yep, so they splurge out on the wedding"

"Wow, they can afford it. Who gave the bride away?"

"General George Hammond and her brother did"

Pete was even more shocked to find out that Mark was at the wedding but didn't call him to tell him about Sam's engagement, let alone the wedding.

"Did she say where they are going for their honeymoon?"

"Yes, she asked but they said the it was classified and they laughed, but just as they were leaving she heard Colonel Carter say 'oh la, la'"

"So that means that they were going to France for their honeymoon, how romantic."

"Yeah, it sure sounds like it"

"Where are they going to live?"

"Here in Colorado Springs, but the General is going to be in Washington two to three days a week. And get this, they are on their honeymoon for two months"

"That is a long time"

"Yeah, apparently the General said that they had a lot of catching up to do"

"I wonder what he means by that?"

"Gina spoke to one of the personnel who works at Cheyenne Mountain who said that they have known one another for ten years, so they have ten years of catching up to do"

"Wow, I wonder if he can handle her. From what I heard, she is one hell of a fighter".

"I'm sure he can, if not he can always pull rank on her" they both laughed.

Pete walked away from the two chatting officers and walked outside to be alone, thinking about what they had just said.

The next day it was in the paper. There was Jack in his dress blues and Sam in her wedding dress smiling for the camera. There were other pictures of them with the President and his wife and with the other V.I.P.'s. The reported spoke to some of the personnel from Cheyenne Mountain and they all had one thing to say:

'IT'S ABOUT TIME' quote.

Coming Soon: Baby notice


End file.
